1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to programming method, and more particularly to a visual programming method and system thereof that allows users to produce and/or amend computer programs by constructing function modules and/or determination modules with programming flow lines, without the need of learning, understanding and memorizing rules and syntax of advanced programming languages and avoid the trouble of computing and debugging lengthy source codes.
2. Description of Related Arts
While computers are getting more and more popular, most users still find themselves being confined by designed programs and software which are developed in the hope of satisfying all who uses them. Users can hardly change the software themselves, despite how they find the software difficult to use. The reason is that programs and software designing and computing requires knowledge and skills in conventional advanced programming languages such as Fortran, C, C++, and Java. Indeed, these programming languages provide high flexibility for creating programs or software, but, however, are difficult to understand and require a strong memory of all the syntax.
Even those who have the skills and knowledge in those programming languages will find getting a set of source code to compile frustrating. As soon as there is a slightest syntax error, such as a missing close bracket, the whole program simply cannot compile. Debugging requires a huge amount of time and expertise. It is basically impossible for people having average computing knowledge to custom make their own software, despite how good an idea a person has. Using conventional programming languages, an idea must be converted into source code before it can be developed into software.
It would be even more difficult to try to improve on the already written program later on due to the fact that source codes are very difficult to follow and understand. A lot of people have shared the same experience of rather rewriting the whole program from scratch than trying to improve on the existing source code.
Conventional programmable software comprises an editor and a compiler. The editor allows a user to input a desired set of source code using human readable codes. These human readable codes are not understandable by machines. As a result, after a set of source codes has been edited through the editor using the particular compiled language that the programmable software recognizes, for example C++ is recognized by Microsoft Visual C++, the compiler converts the set of source code into machine readable codes of a computer executable language so that the computer can understand the command and perform the desired functions of the users.
Even though conventional programmable software provide a high flexibility in creating programs and software, they are only beneficial to people who have acquired the knowledge in how to compute source codes in advanced programming languages. In order to custom make a program to operate the business, some companies hire programmers to produce their own programs to fit their private needs and applications. However, when the companies improve or modify their managements and operations, they cannot amend or modify their programs to adapt the corresponding changes without the help of the programmers who have the source codes of their programs that substantially creates a lot troublesome to the company users.
Therefore, in order to allow ordinary people to enjoy the flexibility of creating and amending programs and software according to their own need and desire without having to go into the trouble of learning, understanding and memorizing awkward syntax of advanced programming languages, a better source code editor must be created.